A Christmas to Not Remember
by PinkVeelaNinja
Summary: It's Christmas and Syrus is waiting hours for Chazz who eventually comes home freezing to find the blunette bundled up on the couch. A short drabble, includes Chazz/Syrus (Angelshipping). Inspired by an imagineyourOTP post. Enjoy !


Christmas to Not Remember

Prompt: Longing

Pairing: Chazz/Syrus (Angelshipping)

A/N Well…I…have never written a drabble sort in my entire life. So this is new from me. And probably will never see it again.

This is your Christmas gift, readers! Enjoy! –Jaden-chan

**+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++FLAWLESS+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

Syrus anxiously looked at the clock that was still ticking. "He's supposed to be home by now…" he mumbled, sitting down on the couch, covered in blankets.

It was snowing outside, which wasn't abnormal for the time of the year. The snow could've been the reason for his slight tardiness, but not an excuse for a three-hour delay.

"The train probably got delayed." He reassured himself. "A-and because we lost power, I had no way to find out." He stopped and wringed his hands in the overly large shirt he was wearing. It was actually Chazz's, as were the pajama bottoms and blankets. Despite his two week absence, they all still held his exact smell.

In front of him, the fire crackled by the tree Jaden picked out and decorated with him and Jesse. The clock chimed once, then silenced.

Syrus sighed and curled up under the blankets, thinking back to what Jesse and Jaden had said about his absence, how it wasn't his fault and he obviously would rather be with him than his family.

"But what if something happened?" he mumbled to himself, reawakening his bad thoughts. He closed his eyes, glasses still on his face as he shivered and pulled the blankets up to his face. "S-stupid Chazz…" he pouted, knowing it wasn't his fault at all. "I really hope he's okay…"

A few minutes passed before he relaxed and sighed one last time as his breathing slowed.

About an hour later, the door opened and Chazz, completely covered in snow, entered. He dropped his bag gently and removed all his layers of wet clothes, leaving them on the mat. Cursing both himself and everything life had to offer, he crept to his room, mostly naked to obtain dry clothes.

After getting dressed, he checked the bed and, noticing the lack of Syrus, returned to the living room to look for him. He found the blunette bundled up in everything he left of his in the small apartment.

Chazz stopped and looked at him for a minute, smiling, as his eyes trailed down the small body "I suddenly remembered why I love you as much as I do." He mumbled as he got down on his knees and kissed the small boy on the cheek. "Merry Christmas."

He stirred from his sleep, slowly opened his eyes and yawned, "Ch-chazz?"

The brunette smiled warily, "I told you I'd be home by Christmas, didn't I?"

Syrus started to sit up, "You were supposed to be home by 10! Where were-"

"Shh…" he hushed, "I'm here now, aren't I?" he got up and gestured for him to move over the small amount he could and joined the smaller boy. "I like your shirt." He said, wrapping his cold arms around Syrus's warm body.

"Y-you're so c-cold…" he shivered, pushing him away.

"And you're wearing my clothes." He stated, "Just shut up and enjoy my presence."

He smiled and nestled his head in the other's chest. "I missed you, Chazz."

"I love you too."

"But I-" Syrus said, confused.

"I know what you said."

It took the blunette by a slight surprise because those words weren't often spoken by him. As emotional Chazz ended up being, he only spoke words of feeling when he really meant it, something that both irritated Syrus and made him love the other more. He started to speak again, but was cut off by Chazz's half asleep mumbling.

"I'm saying that if I wasn't so damn exhausted, or if the train didn't get delayed, or if I didn't have to walk three miles in pure wintery hell, I'd be giving you the Christmas to remember."

Syrus closed his eyes again and smiled, "You'll never understand how much I love you."

**++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++FLAWLESS++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

Happy Holidays!

I can't write drabbles! Or anything less than 1,000 words! Or more than 50,000! But it was fun trying!

I'm honestly sorry for not posting in…eight months. I have others ones that will be posted by New Years. Promise.

I'm still feeling really bad because I don't think this makes up for the lack of posted fics. I'm sorry. I'll try to post more next year. –Jaden-chan.


End file.
